Harry Potter: The Next NEXT generation
by DarthDyos
Summary: This story follows the events of ALL-NEW characters after Harry Potter: The Next Generation (the characters who descended from the original ones of the Harry Potter series). Whether it be school drama, problems kids face growing up or any other issue that teenagers face. In this teen drama TV show formatted series, the magic of Hogwarts will also influence the stories.
1. S1E01 Trouble (1)

**A/N Episode one is now up! You will see in the music motifs section that I have included songs for certain sections of the episode. You can open the soundtracks up in different tabs and play them while you read ^_^ They are to enhance your reading experience. But they are optional of course. Enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **Music motifs:**

 **Graham and Roark's POV - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=oelDCr3P7yk**

 **Jacob, Hamish and the Flying Hogwarts Express theme - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=u3jmi_fQw7c**

 **Jacob and Hamish in the Headmaster's office Youtube dot com slash watch?v=Tq5aCFFWbfU &t**

 **S1E01: Trouble**

 **Graham Ethelbert POV**

Our teacher led us down a long corridor to the Grand Staircase. I could never get over how the multiple staircases were able to float and move around on their own.

Me and the other Gryffindor students were all excited because it was our second last day of exams and at the castle before summer vacation. I couldn't wait because one of the coolest Gryffindor first years, Hamish Smeathers was going to throw a party at his house in the muggle world at the end of the term. Not just the muggle world of England but of America.

After all the history Hogwarts has been through, recently it has become one of the most popular school of witchcraft and wizardry internationally.

"This way children, this way - let's not get lost," Professor Cotton, our charms professor said. "Now, is everybody here?"

She travelled the long row of students in first year. But she paused at me and Udai Vijaya.

She then opened her mouth in horror pausing to scream.

"We're missing two!" Professor Cotton gasped doing another count.

"I can't believe it - I could get the sack for this!"

She paced the hallway back and forth nervously counting over and over panicking.

I turned to Udai.

"Where are Jacob and Hamish?"

"Ask them," he said with a smirk on his face pointing to my other two friends Roman and Roark.

They began to laugh and giggle silently and then it grew louder, and louder until finally it got out of control. All of the gryffindors were all laughing their heads off.

"SILENCE!" she screamed and it became so silent that you could hear the sound of a pin drop.

"Now, I don't wish to yell but I really must find where the missing students are," Prof. Cotton frowned, "You all are starting to look suspicious to me - especially you four."

She pointed to Udai, Roman, Roark and I.

We all shook our heads in unison.

But Roark whispered something to Roman trying not to provoke any attention.

"Roark - Roman - I know that you both know where the missing students are hiding, because your friends with them! Unless you wish to spend your last couple of days in detention, I suggest you start telling me!" Prof. Cotton stood high over Roark looking down at him.

Roark was a skinny, freckled kid with large glasses.

* * *

 **Roark Shredher POV**

I gulped and shook nervously. Being the smallest Gryffindor made people including teachers take advantage of me.

Now Prof. Cotton wasn't generally mean - in fact - She was very nice (if anyone is her favourite it's me) but at this point she had lost her temper.

"Greetings Ms. Cotton," A lanky black haired boy in sixth year said coming across our group in the hallway. His name was Spike. He was a bully at Hogwarts but he was also a teacher's pet because he liked to tell on everyone especially Gryffindor first years. Standing beside him was his potbellied friend named Red. He and his idiotic sidekick were what gave Slytherin the bad rep that it used to have and was now returning.

"I couldn't help but happen to hear that you're missing a few students. Redford and I would be delighted to track down those two and escort them directly to the headmaster's office."

I clenched my fist and looked at Spike and Red angrily.

He was acting so fake it was sickening. He proposed this offer to Prof. Cotton in the most high pitched voice pretending to sound as innocent as possible.

"No Spencer, that will be all. I can take care of this myself. And that's Prof. Cotton to you."

Spike's eyes went from endearing to anger. He thinks he can suck up to any proffessor at this school but he's wrong.

Even though Jacob and Hamish were both my two good friends; they caused and brought a lot of trouble to me and the gang. It was becoming such a routine that it had caused Gryffindor this year to be in last place for the House Cup.

* * *

 **Jacob Clarke POV**

"We're going to get caught," I said, "What if we get expelled?"

We were at Hogsmeade Station and all the necessary preparations had already been made for our great escape.

"You're overreacting and we've already spent weeks planning for this moment."

Hamish and I had devised a plan to leave Hogwarts early for the summer. The plan was to enchant the Hogwarts Express to fly all the way to America across the atlantic Ocean.

"We'll officially be not just the coolest first years but the coolest students in the entire school if we pull this off. And we will - don't worry! How do you think James and his band of insects flew from London to New York city on a giant peach in one day?"

"Hamish, you know that's not real, right? It's from a book. And I think it took them longer than one day."

Hamish had just finished dumping the body off of the conductor we had slipped sleeping draught to in his afternoon tea.

Now with the aid of several of the kitchen staff elves we'd attached more than a dozen blocks to the bottom of the train. With the magic spell we learned called 'Wingardium Leviosa' we would levitate these blocks that would in turn each carry the load of the train and make it fly.

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Hamish reassured once again loading his luggage inside the train. "Ready? You can go first."

I shook my head.

"Me - no! You do it first - it was your idea!"

"Come on. You know this spell better than anyone and your older! Your twelve and I'm only eleven still."

"What does my age have to do with anything? You go first and I'll follow with the second block. Then the elves will continue on with the others and so forth and so forth."

Hamish pulled out his wand.

"You're chicken, aren't you," I said, and couldn't help myself produce a smirk.

"NO I'm not chicken!"

"Then go!"

"Um…"

"JUST GO HAMISH!"

One of the house elves screamed for us to be quiet.

"If you two don't shut up we're never going to get it off the bloody damn ground!"

Hamish and I both looked at one another in shock.

With their wandless magic the house elf creatures lifted up their assigned blocks. The train wiggled and was starting to take off but It still needed more helping hands for lift off.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said using a swish and flick movement with my wand.

Hamish followed until finally it began lifting quickly off of the ground.

The grinding sound of the wheels lifting off of the track was extremely loud but it wasn't going to get us caught or prevent us from leaving. There was no turning back now.

"Let's hop in, quick! All aboard!" Hamish said.

Before the train lifted too far off the ground Hamish and I compiled ourselves quickly into the train and entered one of the passenger compartments.

"Hey that wasn't so bad actually," I smiled.

Hamish pulled open the window and breathed in fresh air from outside.

"Ah! The fresh taste of freedom!"

I laughed.

"So how are we driving this thing?"

Hamish shrugged.

"Well, obviously the front of the train. The part where the conductor drives it or something…"

"Are you serious right now? You really didn't think this through, did you! Hamish you were supposed to figure that stuff out! We're screwed now, thanks."

How could Hamish do this; he put the whole scheme in jeopardy.

"Now hold on. I know what I'm doing, okay? How hard can it be to fly a train?"

He paused turning his attention away to listen.

There was a distant sound of a sharp whistle.

"You hear that too, right?" He asked then the whole train stopped levitating and came to a complete halt causing both Hamish and I to fall to the ground.

"Do you think it could be…"

"Check!" I yelled.

We both came out of the compartment and took a look out of the windows of the train.

To our horror and surprise, there standing below us on the platform was our evil substitute headmaster along with both Red and Spike who seemed to be enjoying themselves rather too much.

The house elves were getting escorted back into the castle by one of the teachers.

"Hide!" I screamed.

Hamish ran left, further inside the back of the train.

There was a giant hum noise which made both my ears ring and then the entire Hogwarts Express starting lowering itself back onto the tracks.

I began to dart for it but there was nowhere to run.

Hamish made a bad choice running further into the other parts of the train; they would eventually find him back there. I on the other hand was a goner; already a goner.

There was no way they could possibly not see me peering out the window right now.

Think, think, I told myself.

Then the idea hit me.

"Every single point that Gryffindor has at this moment will be taken. I hope you both are happy with the severity your actions have caused today. Straight to my office with you two."

I had never seen the witch be so angry.

I cranked down the window and heaved myself out. This was dangerous and stupid but it would be my only chance to escape the wrath of Headmaster Sickley.

"What are you doing?" She screeched.

I was climbing out of the window and about halfway there. I just managed to catch myself from slipping.

"Stop this at once! You're going to hurt yourself! Stop!"

First time I've ever seen her have compassion.

I jumped out of the window and fell hoping to make it onto the platform.

With my wand in hand, I yelled out "Spongify!" pointing towards the spot of my landing.

My attempt at the second year charm more than flopped.

The spell was fine; that wasn't the problem. The problem was I had forgotten to think about where it would send me flying.

Boing! I landed on the now rubbery and soft platform and bounced high up until I crashed into a tree.

"Catch them!" ordered Sickley the witch barking at both Spike and Red.

Getting out of the tree and brushing all the twigs and branches off of me, I spotted Hamish who (probably wiser in this situation) decided to jump onto the platform without the use of a softening charm.

"Let's go!" Hamish said.

We met up with one another and ran together up the hill which normally only the carriages road.

"Where?" I asked panting and out of breath.

"Forbidden Forest."

"After them!" the high pitched squeal of our headmaster said.

I could see the old Hut which was owned by our gatekeeper in the distance.

Then, I bumped right into a tall giant sized Slytherin in one of the older years because I wasn't looking and Hamish bumped into me.

"So you're the idiots that tried to get the train to !" The one I bumped into said.  
"Trying to be school famous… we'll you just made the list of the two biggest school losers," the other said, making the shape of a letter L with his hand and placing it near his forehead.

"Move you fat lard!" Hamish said but should've have.

Hamish was picked up by the collar of the tall Slytherin boy whose face was as bright as a tomato.

"Thank you Brutus for catching these disgusting excuses for wizards."

Spike and Red finally caught up to us breaking no sweat as gym was something they both excelled in.

Prof. Sickley trailed closely behind.

Thanks to our new school policies, the word muggle or squib to describe a non-wizard or non-magically talented individual when used on school grounds can get you an immediate termination from the school. Spike would've said it. Had he not been such a suck up at the school.

Then Spike's tone immediately changed when our headmaster drew closer.

"Mr. Clarke and Mr. Smeathers have committed extremely serious offenses on school grounds and it cannot go unpunished. Red you grab Hamish. I'll grab the other brat."

"Just give em hell for me, alright," the Slytherin said putting Hamish back on the ground and adjusting his collar.

Everybody at school hated Spike and Red. They were nasty to every student in the castle below them. Except the Slytherins. To them, they were Slytherin royalty.

If one thing was for sure right now, it was the fact that Hamish and I would be in big trouble. My stomach got butterflies just by the thought of my punishment.

"I can take it from here boys," Prof. Sickley said taking us both by the ear from Spike and Red.

"Actually," She said with a big sigh and her muscles twitching in fury, "Why don't you deal with this!"

She pushed us toward a small plump teacher with a long orange beard. He had been overwatching the whole situation while tutoring Ravenclaw students on a bench.

"I've had it! I am officially taking a leave of absence from this school. Forever."

Then she stormed off somewhere in small grunts.

As we were escorted to the headmaster's office, this teacher I had never met before wouldn't stop lecturing us.

"Just please don't make us clean the toilets of the school's washrooms again. Especially not the girls one on the first floor. I'll write a huge essay instead, I promise!" Hamish pleaded.

"Quiet you!" He said.

It seemed like forever until we finally reached the office of the headmaster or now officially the empty one.

We were asked to take a seat without taking while the substitute headmaster (I'm guessing) went into another room of his office to handle the situation he was now fully dealing with.

It must have been hours we waited.

I wish I could've taken a nap so the ticking noise of the clock would stop. But it was impossible with the agonizing sounds coming from the portrait of Phineas Nigellus snoring.

The only thing that I could entertain myself with was the pictures on the walls around the office - but they were all sleeping. And it was only just suppertime.

I couldn't help but notice that one of the portraits had a missing face. It was quite creepy and unsettling but entrancing at the same time.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering which headmaster that was in the photo with the blank face?" I asked the teacher who was assigned to watching us.

"Quiet. your punishment is not over!"

"So this is my punishment?"

"How much longer of this will I have to put up -"

"I said quiet!"

He screamed this time, his cheeks getting all flushed.

My lips closed and sealed immediately afterward and I didn't talk two hours after that.

With this long period of silence, everyone was startled when the door suddenly opened.

It was Roark with a stack of papers which he brought to the front desk. I think it would be a proper time to ask questions so I did.

"Hey. So what are you and the squad up to tonight?" Hamish asked.

"Not really much. We're just playing Wizard's chess in the common room. Well me and Roman are. Udai has a game of exploding snap going with Olivia."

The supervising teacher glared at the three of us.

"You are not permitted to talk to them. Why have you brought these piles of paper?"

Roark fixed his glasses and gulped nervously.

"Well, sir, they're just late assignments that I got extensions on, remember?"

"Ah. Well, just leave them here. Roark, is it? Is that your name?"

"Yes, professor."

The only thing I disliked about Roark is that he always let people boss him around - especially teachers.

"Oh I almost forgot. here," Roark said taking out an envelope from his oversized robes.

He handed the teacher a big fat envelope and spoke with his head down. I could barely hear him so I leaned in.

"Ms. Cotton sent this for Jacob and Hamish. I believe it's their punishment for skipping her class."

The teacher (I still didn't know his name) ripped open the envelope to present a shiny sheet of paper which held the words: Library and Pass. Library Pass.

This meant that Prof. Cotton had sympathy for Hamish and I and is allowing us to read for punishment, our favourite; well my favourite at least.

Roark began to leave but stopped and said, "You missed Muggle studies, Hamish. We tested our paper mache air balloons and ours stayed up the highest. Molly and Rosemary's balloon burned! It was hilarious. And Joey, Graham and Udai's flew into the Whomping Willow. Oh and -"

"Silence! You can leave now!"

The whole room shook and Roark's glasses fell off in fright.

I stuck my tongue out at the teacher. Who did he think he was… replacing the headmaster position at Hogwarts?

I got out of my chair to pick up Roark's large square glasses when the office door opened with a loud thud as the door swung and nearly broke off on its hinges.

It was Spike and Red in suit jackets with big grins on their face.

"Spencer and Redford, thank you for retrieving the naughty youngsters that thought they could tear around Hogwarts with no care in the world! I'll be sure to add this on your records and community service hours."

The teacher spoke so sweetly that I felt like puking.

"Always happy to help bring justice to Hogwarts," Spike said.

"It's the best school in the entire world. We must do our job to set a good example to the bad behaved kids," Red added, winking to tease Hamish.

"Oh shut up that's a bunch of bull-"

"NONE of that language on school property!" The teacher interrupted.

I groaned being so frustrated that we were being constantly silenced by this little wizard with ginger hair.

"Why don't you two take the rest of tomorrow off-"

"Really?" Hamish and I said together in excitement.

"What - NO! No, no, no of course _not_ you! I was talking to Spencer and Redford which you should admire as all-star students. Jacob and Hamish, _you_ are to report to the library immediately for detention, here is a pass," She handed us the long sleeve of paper as our library pass. "Spencer and Redford, I am honoured to decorate you both with medals for the outstanding achievement award as students."

Spike and Red then stood tall and proud as medals were placed on their formal attire.

Hamish and I were just walking out the door when the bullies intercepted our path.

Hamish frowned.

"Hey!" He said angrily but Spike just grinned slyly.

"We'd be happy to escort them there - just to be sure they don't run off again," Spike said to the supervising teacher who looked up from writing.

I gulped knowing we were in for it.

"I think we can manage on our own, thank you very much!" Hamish said standing his ground.

"That's right we-" I began to say but was cut off.

"What an excellent idea," the teacher chirped.

"You've really outdone yourself this time. 50 points for Slytherin. You've gone above and beyond Spencer."

Hamish and I tried to argue but it was no use. I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up in the hospital wing tomorrow.

We all walked out of the office followed closely behind by Spike and Red.

"And now," Spike said whispering and closing the office door, it slammed. "The fun begins... "

* * *

 **A/N Copyright disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the music provided in links and they are separate from this story. They belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. They are provided their to enhance the storytelling and for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Next episode (chapter) I am going to put the the musical motifs at the bottom of the story as placing them at the top might spoil the episode.**


	2. S1E02 Trouble (2)

**A/N Please disregard the note I made about putting the musical motifs at the bottom last chapter. I don't know why I was concerned that the musical motifs might spoil the episode by putting them at the top (I was thinking that the in-text references for the soundtrack would spoil but reading them at the bottom would not make a difference). Anyways, here is episode 2, enjoy.**

 **Music motifs:**

 **Jacob hears a spooky voice - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=kvzBQZUaCgI**

 **Quarrel with Spike and Red - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=XZeBuGLDxvA**

* * *

 **S1E02: Trouble - Part two**

 **Hamish Smeathers POV**

Spike and Red locked us into the lockers of the Senior boys change room on the fifth floor.

We were kept in there for the rest of the night banging like crazy until finally a teacher heard us while locking up. It was Mr. Cockburn, our gym teacher. And he thought it was another practical joke of ours.

"Just be happy," he said, "That I'm not sending you to the office."

He grabbed the crumpled up library pass in my hand.

"Looks like you two boys already have plans for the rest of the night. In the Library."

We got pushed out of the room roughly as Jacob started talking back refusing to be told what to do.

"Great, now my stomach's growling," I groaned. "I hate Mr. Cockburn."

"He must hate his life because of that dumb name of his!" Jacob retorted.

Jacob and I both laughed as we sat by the benches by our school mural.

It was close to 9 o'clock at night and we were waiting until the library closed to do our punishment job of cleaning it up afterwards.

"We can probably ask for food once we're in."

"I hope so, Hamish."

"The librarian is nice isn't she?"

"Um… I don't… think so."

I sighed, I was missing trading wizard cards with my group of friends in the common room. But soon it would be summer holidays and I couldn't wait.

All the luck Jacob and I had hours ago when we were in mid-flight aboard the Hogwarts Express kept disappearing bit by bit.

Everything that could go wrong did. Because the librarian must've forgotten to unlock the library for us.

 **Jacob Clarke POV**

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

Hamish, he was always good at coming up with ideas.

"Give me a quill," he said blankly.

He was up to something alright.

I gave him one along with a piece of paper I tore from a notebook.

I saw him scribble a sentence onto the paper and then he turned right down the hallway towards the Charms classroom.

"Hamish - what are you doing?" At least I thought he was going towards Charms but then he turned left to the elevator and the doors closed into one another.

I groaned and looked around for teachers and then I spotted the librarian fiddling with a pair of keys down the long hallway. She saw me but did not look happy at all.

Stopping right in front of me towering over my size she scrunched her face thinking deeply about something.

"You need a trim," she said, "Your curls are starting to grow past your neck."

She was right, I let my brown curly hair grow too long that it looked like girl's hair.

"And why are you missing your front teeth? Anyhow, you may come along with me to the library. Wait a second… where in the heavens is Hamish?"

She looked at me sternly bending down to get a closer look at my face.

"I uh don't know, I don't know - I saw him in the headmaster's office when I left so probably there."

Hamish owed me big time for this and I'm still mad at him for deserting me - but what was he up to.

"Alright, he'll have to join you later. Now, for your punishment I expect you to put all the library books thrown around in the correct place. Oh and Peeves the poltergeist left a mess of ectoplasm on the ninth floor that needs to be cleaned. And once you're finished that you can scrub the wood floors clean with this cotton ball. We've run out of toothbrushes," she smiled cruelly and grabbed my robes leading me into the library which stood a mile high above the ground.

I liked the library for the way it looked but for cleaning - it's torture.

I looked up for a ceiling but it was too high to even see. All I could see were bookshelves and more bookshelves and maybe a ceiling fan at the very top which looked like a crumb from where I stood.

Our school was definitely unique.

It was founded around 990 A.D. by the four founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

With so much history, it's no wonder why things are being constantly changed around here.

Even just after the famous Harry Potter and his children attended this school, Hogwarts began to get modernized more than ever before. Many old pieces in this school have been either redone or demolished to put in place new architectural elements into the grounds.

And now today... Hogwarts is more populated than ever before in history.

"Print these pages out and stamp them one by one with this ink pad," the librarian instructed.

I felt like an overworked employee of the ministry of magic.

"Once you're finished, you can place all these books into their correct shelf."

There must've been at least one hundred books stacked on her desk.

"If you come across senior student textbooks (5th year or higher) you can use the elevator to access the top floors and place them, now I'll be off looking for your friend, Hamish," she rolled her eyes in exhaustion fixing the position of her glasses.

"Oh, the printer is in my office - thought you ought to know."

I looked around and saw the librarian's hamster - he didn't have a name yet but students had the chance to write names on pieces of paper and at the end of the year, the librarian, Ms. Rachels will do a draw and whichever name is picked will finally be what the pet is called.

"Blood. I smell blood. Let me rip you. Let me kill you," a voice spoke.

"Hello?" I was scared and it didn't help that I was alone and that the library was dark as well.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. But who are you?"

"The hamster!"

I was shocked, but it couldn't be possible. However, it didn't come from anywhere else except where the hamster was in its cage. This had to be a joke.

I felt curious enough to check behind the counter where the hamster cage was held.

"Who is it? Is it you Spike!? You've already got me in enough trouble, are you happy now?"

No answer.

If I went behind the counter and saw that it was Spike, with all his skeleton tattoos or his airhead friend, Red, I was going to clog them in the head.

"BOOOO!" A face sprawled up from behind the counter and I fell right on my back.

It was Hamish who wore a demon mask from a horror film.

"Not funny Hamish!"

"Was too!"

"Was not! And where did you freaking go!? Did you come up with a plan to get us out - you better hurry because Ms. Rachels went to looking for you."

Hamish tore the mask off still laughing to which I held my fist in the air ready to show that I was angry and wasn't kidding.

"OK, OK, calm down! I went up in the elevator to the fifteenth floor where I put sticky notes that say stuff like 'elevator broken please use stairs' - lazy teachers will pay with that one haha! Anyways I had to sneak by one of the janitors who was locking up the freight elevator to the library. Once I was there, I went up to the top floor on there; can you believe it! I actually got to the top floor of the entire school - I must be the youngest student to ever get up there. Sadly, there isn't really much exciting stuff up there. Except costumes that the drama department stores," Hamish pointed to his costume of the blue fabric and his scary halloween mask.

Suddenly, a sound of a door creaking open so Hamish quietly covered my mouth and dragged me into the magical world history section where we hid behind a bookshelf.

I pried his hands off and we both peeked out to see who it was.

Ms. Rachels.

"I also found a book too," Hamish whispered to me, "Here."

I put a finger to my lip indicating that we had to be quiet.

"Jacob? Mr. Clarke? Where on earth did that child go; that Hamish is of no good influence on him! And the two of them together is going to bring the whole school down one day! They both enjoy playing game after game with all of us… oh, there will be no games when I catch them," Ms. Rachels muttered to herself as she passed the foreign languages aile.

Hamish and I both winced and shook nervously as we heard her and her hamster draw nearer to our section.

She soon passed however and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Hamish pulled out a tiny red covered book with stained parchment which read 'R.D.' on the front cover.

"R.D.?" I asked, quietly under my breath.

He huddled closer to me so that he could whisper ever so slightly, "Don't scream. Please whatever you do - don't scream!"

I nodded but could not promise that I wasn't frightened. I was terrified and expected the worse.

He opened up the book, and it contained horror beyond what I had imagined.

I gasped in astonishment.

There were pages with classical art that morphed into terrible depictions. Angels became demons and humans became skeletons.

There were disturbing artworks of eyeballs, organs and abstract artwork creating a distortion of people's faces.

And then I saw it.

The image flashed across my eyesight and vision; the cause of no explanation.

I saw a picture of a ghost-like figure with a flushed mannequin face, and liquid hands that floated in mid-air. It was the blank face that was familiar. With no mouth, no eyes or any clear facial features.

I saw one with a similar expression in the office while I waited for my punishment.

Hamish asked me a question but I didn't hear what he said. Instead, I looked at him, he kept his gaze at the book.

"I think we should put the book back Hamish, let's do our punishment."

I was unsure what to think about this book as it bore many similarities to the publications said to be in the restricted section. They were dangerous.

Hamish zipped his sweater vest up and placed the book inside.

"I think I'll keep it - I found it up on the top floor - they're abandoned books honestly! Come, let's have a look," Hamish grabbed my hand and into the freight elevator we went.

"So you're just going to steal it? I don't think there was any indication that says if a student wants a book from the library they can just take it."

"You're just jealous of my book - so let's get you a book of your own, come on."

Hamish punched a red button that said top floor - limited access and with a loud grinding noise of metal pressing into one another the metal doors closed shut and I could feel the floor rise.

"I'm not good with elevators - I think I'm going to be sick!"

"You're always saying that, it takes only a few minutes."

The elevator accelerated upwards and picturing Ms. Rachels discovering us up there only made my stomach churn even more.

"Hey - I just remembered; Roman took my Mirabella Plunkett silver wizard card and never gave it back."

I bent over holding on to something close by to keep my balance.

"Are you insane? Why in the," I stopped myself, never was I allowed to use that word, "Why do we have to talk about this now. We're going to get into even more trouble for this."

Hamish crossed his arms, pouting.

"He didn't steal it or anything. I was going to trade it to him anyway. I only gave it to him to look at and I forgot about it because I was in a group of people. He never gave it back. I just hope he hasn't sold or traded it to someone."

There was a beeping sound and a red light flashed across the screen that displayed the number of floors.

The letters read:

MIDDLE GROUND

This caused the elevator to accelerate even faster.

I could hear the echo of the scraping elevator shaft and a boom every now and then.

There was no way that Ms. Rachels didn't notice.

"Almost there," Hamish muttered and without a warning the elevator came to an immediate halt which shook everything and I landed right on Hamish as we were both taken with surprise.

"Can't… Breath…" Hamish struggled to say and I got off from on top of him with a slight bruise on my forehead.

"I think we're at the top," I explained to Hamish as the doors swung open.

I could hear the vibration of a vent blowing cold air into the room and when I entered there was an immediate temperature change.

Hamish put his black hood over the head and I rolled my eyes believing that he was trying to impersonate a thief.

The top floor was indeed spooky with cobwebs around each book shelf.

There was a bin with only a few books and on the box it read:

THE RESTRICTED OF THE RESTRICTED SECTION AT HOGWARTS. TO BE SHIPPED DIRECTLY TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC: DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT AND INVESTIGATION

My heart started beating and palpitating.

This was the worst of the worst books at our school.

These books were to be banned altogether because of how dangerous they were.

These few books were being sent to the ministry of magic for crying out loud.

"All right now, pick one," Hamish muttered checking out the place.

It was freezing cold so I zipped up my jacket and covered myself up more with my robes.

"What is the point of this!" I punched the wall in frustration but not that hard as to not break my hand.

"I can't believe I went along with this," I said to Hamish. I had never gone this far to get into trouble after getting into huge trouble. This was on the verge of expulsion and juvenile detention.

"Just get a book when we go down - I'll explain everything."

Liar, I thought, I'm always the one who has to talk to the teachers; you freeze up every time.

"Well, well, well…" a voice spoke behind a large vase of a person screaming.

It was Spike.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, glaring angrily and disgusted at him.

Spike took out a lighter from his pocket.

"Going to smoke some cigarettes, are you?"

"Watch your mouth, Hamish or I'll get the whole Slytherin house to smack your face purple!"

Spike flicked the switch to ignite his lighter which generated a small flame and a puff of smoke.

"I'm going to burn down the library, and you're going to be blamed for it - Ms. Rachels is on her way now, eh Red?"

Another figure came out of the darkness holding a laptop which had what the security camera downstairs was capturing on screen.

It was Red.

He turned the laptop towards us which showed Ms. Rachels in a rage entering the freight elevator.

"Run!" I screamed and on instinct Hamish and I ran down the stairs (in bad condition). Unfortunately we ran straight into Red (who intercepted us) and we bounced straight off his round thick belly crashing on to the floor.

"What's your problem," I yelled spitting all over Spike's face.

He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up.

"Watch it I said… no longer will you be the _cool_ first years that you think you are at our school - your going to get sent to Azkaban and rot there until you die after your caught burning down the library," Spike grinned cruelly and patted down my head.

Hamish struggled from Red's grip and had the book pried out of his hands.

"He's got the book Jacob!"

Red held the book high in the air jumping in victory.

"What is this junk?"

I could see that there were blotches of blood on the book as through the scuffle Hamish had branded himself a nosebleed.

Spike put his lighter to book and burned it laughing while Hamish started screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP! NO!"

Then out of nowhere a blast that shook the whole room sent all of us to the ground and enclosed around us a circle of flames.

There was no way out of this room without catching fire.

A gruff and cackling voice entered the room that belonged to none of us.

"Mention of the name,

Blood of the discoverer,

And fire conjured by his enemy."

The book floated in midair and opened up on its own.

Out of the blue, a white fabric propelled itself out of the book. It got bigger and bigger by the second.

When it first came out of the book it was one meter but now it was ten meters in length and width. It flew into the air and then dropped on all of us like a blanket.

"ARGH! Get off Red - you're stepping on my hand!"

The cloth kept on expanding exponentially.

"What's happening?" I asked Hamish as we found our way to one another under the white sheet.

It was too dark to see but Hamish nodded in confusion.

Something metal fell to the floor and a loud clang was heard.

"My lighter, my lighter! You made me drop my lighter you idiot!"

There was a rustling of sheets which was obviously be Red and Spike fighting.

There was a spark of fresh light which came from a flame on the fabric.

"Oh no!" I pushed Hamish away from the flame trying to find a way to get out from underneath the fabric.

Spike's lighter had caused the white sheet to catch fire.

We could smell smoke and soon Spike and Red were running too.

"How do we get out of this thing?" Hamish spoke in frustration in front of me.

I gave him a push even harder then last as my shoe caught some of the flame.

I tried taking it off while running but tripped and found myself wrapped even deeper in the fabric.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I heard Hamish calling my name frantically.

"Here! I'm here!"

"Where?"

"Follow my voice!"

"I can't! All I hear is Spike and Red screaming!"

I pushed through the fabric but it only caused more knots until finally my whole body was wrapped inside tightly. I never thought today was going to be my death day - I'm only twelve-years-old.

My last straw was to rip apart the fabric with my teeth but it held too strong for that.

"Hamish!"

"Jacob!"

"Can you hear me better now?"

"Ya but I'm stuck too!"

I felt like crying but there was still a small amount of hope even if me and Hamish got into trouble; Ms. Rachels could save us!

The cloth tugged around my wrist tightly so I couldn't release my hands from a fist.

It was almost as if the fabric was a living being having a mind of its own.

* * *

 **A/N Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the music provided in links and they are separate from this story. They belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. They are provided there to enhance the storytelling and for entertainment purposes only.**

 **if you read this chapter closely you will notice that there are little Easter eggs (Harry Potter references) scattered all around of quotes characters have said in the Harry Potter Books and Films. Can you guess them all? ^_^**

 **Last thing to mention: do not hesitate to give any criticisms. Free speech without censorship is my motto. Also any typos that are bothering you; let me know.**


	3. S1E03 The Enchanted Book

**A/N I am discontinuing the POV format of these episodes as most of the perspective is coming from the character Jacob Clarke. From here on out, you can assume the first person format will be confined only to the view of Jacob, our protagonist. Here is episode 3, enjoy.**

 **Music motifs:**

 **The flute lady theme - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=nJ405s9tkYY**

* * *

 **Previously on Harry Potter: Generation Z…**

"Jacob! Jacob!" I heard Hamish calling my name frantically.

"Here! I'm here!"

"Where?"

"Follow my voice!"

"I can't! All I hear is Spike and Red screaming!"

I pushed through the fabric but it only caused more knots until finally my whole body was wrapped inside tightly. I never thought today was going to be my death day - I'm only twelve-years-old.

My last straw was to rip apart the fabric with my teeth but it held too strong for that.

"Hamish!"

"Jacob!"

"Can you hear me better now?"

"Ya but I'm stuck too!"

I felt like crying but there was still a small amount of hope even if me and Hamish got into trouble; Ms. Rachels could save us!

The cloth tugged around my wrist tightly so I couldn't release my hands from a fist.

It was almost as if the fabric was a living being having a mind of its own.

 **And now an all-new episode of Harry Potter: Generation Z…**

 **S1E03: The Enchanted Book**

"I'm stuck Spike!"

"Fight harder Red!"

By the sounds of Hamish and I's arch enemies, they were trapped by the cloth too.

After about a minute of fighting I finally gave up and then suddenly the cloth let go and the four of us were falling in mid-air.

Down below was a swimming pool and there were several coloured bungee cords hanging down from the ceiling which we all desperately tried to grab onto.

The fall felt never-ending and rightly so.

The bottom was very far below and the building was probably higher than the library.

Wait - the library.

Where am I now? How did I even get here? It was like I was in a whole new world.

I saw Hamish grasp onto a green bungee cord in which he slid off quickly.

"It's too slippery!" Hamish said, so I tried grabbing onto a red cord.

The rope burned my hands and caused serious chaffing to my palms but I managed to stay on.

I grabbed Hamish's hand but I couldn't hold on much longer.

The cords all started spinning left to right from a strong unknown vibration.

Then, Hamish let go of my hand but I still clung desperately onto the cord with my left hand.

From above me, I saw a shoe fly past me falling, falling, down below. It was my shoe that I had taken off under the sheet.

A high pitched scream grew louder and louder until Spike nearly whipped past me falling until I couldn't see him.

Red slid down above me clinging onto the same rope until - BAM. I got bumped off and was now falling through the air hearing the sharp whistle from my fast acceleration speed.

As I was falling I flew past the white sheet which floated like a flower petal or feather in the air; it was half burnt of course.

I looked all around for traces of the library but came to the conclusion that there were no connections to this place.

Our school does not have a pool and if it did it wouldn't be made for skydivers or have bungee cords attached to the vibrating ceiling.

It rumbled again; I could feel the vibration along my fingers.

In mid air I spun in circles, getting dizzier and dizzier. At one point, I think I saw Hamish's sweater vest falling too.

I screamed and closed my eyes knowing how prone I was to vomiting.

"Jacob grab on!" It was Hamish who had grabbed onto a yellow bungee cord spontaneously in the air.

I grabbed on as well.

"When I say jump, jump...one...two…" we were colliding straight into a cement wall, "Wait, Hamish!"

"...Three - go!"

Hamish let go but I stayed on confused.

Spike who was holding on below tugged the rope trying to get a better grip which made me lose hold of it.

I kept twirling backwards in the air until I plummeted into a tube.

Sliding now; I could hear Hamish's scream bouncing off the plastic border of the tubes into my ears.

"Hold on, I'm coming too-"

There was a steep drop to which I opened my mouth to scream; however, no sound came out.

It must have been at least half an hour that Hamish and I had been sliding down the tube.

I was expecting to fall in a large ball pit any minute now but as I slid further down (going slower now) the light became brighter and I could now see the tangerine colour outline of the tubular slide come into view.

As I was coming around a sharp bend to the right, I spotted Hamish who came to a sudden halt right in the middle of the slide trying to climb his way back up to the top.

"Watch out!" I screamed but it was too late and I bonked right into his head.

We slide down the slide slowly because we were squeezed in tightly.

There was a strong light from further down the slide which looked like it came from the sunlight.

"Watch out, we're coming out the end of the slide and -"

I couldn't finish my sentence because we quickly plopped out of the tube and were now falling in midair but this time it was the sky.

It was bright outside and the sun shone clear through the sky.

We occasionally passed by and through clouds as we fell - but it was a painless experience.

Down and down we dropped until grassland, acres of farmland and a forest came into view from down below.

The houses looked like the tiny pieces you use for the board game monopoly.

We suddenly slowed down magically without parachutes as our own feet found contact with a bed of grass.

"Woah, cool," Hamish said looking amazed and smiling foolishly.

We were in a giant moor bordered by a forest with stone pathways.

"This looks just like the countryside of England," I told him and it really did.

It was really odd how familiar this place felt, but something looked off about it. Like it was all artificial.

Up above in the sky which we just fell I could see a humongous flock of seagulls and crows fly in zigzags and in groups.

They chirped loudly and I could hear the distant cry of cicada bugs hiding behind trees in the forests.

They were weird bugs that make screeching noises and Hamish loves teasing me about them since they give me the creeps.

"We must be in England, I'm amazed at how we got here - by the magic of course! We certainly didn't travel by floo-powder. That was some Trip, wasn't it!" Hamish started walking but I didn't follow, the beauty of the open field of grass and hills didn't stop me from questioning how strange this experience was.

"Wait Hamish, we still have no idea where we are and how we got here - everything's been so crazy! We should at least find out how to get home . . ."

I stood and folded my arms, something about going along with this didn't seem right. I could sense something bad happening and knowing that Spike and Red were in this dream world with us made the feeling worse.

"Look, it's the book, Jacob! On the ground, see!" And it was true.

Five feet in front of us was the book with the R.D. initials on the front of the cover; lying there in the grass without any scratch.

Hamish picked it up and as he did that the swarm of birds above us flew rapidly out of sight into the surrounding forests and trees.

We were both confused but that feeling quickly faded once we saw the clear blue sky and squinted to catch a glimpse of the dot behind the ultra-violet light; the sun.

The smells in the air were strong - mostly consisting of pollen and soil.

Hamish held the book in one hand and walked as I followed closely behind.

This place was so peaceful.

We went up a small round hill which had perfectly mowed grass that was lime green colour. The only other place where I've seen grass like this is on a golf course. Never had I seen grass so flawless.

Just last summer, I was at a garden Inn Resort where my dad decided to take me and my brother golfing. It was hilarious because my dad swung and made a great start only to have the golf ball fly in the air and hit the women in the head who was ahead of us; she reported us after.

Me and my brother were way worse and got us into much further trouble.

My dad got a golf cart to make it easy to drive to the different courses so my brother and me decided to test drive how fast it could go.

We went 50 km/hr until I made a sharp turn and my brother flew off breaking his wrist. On top of that… I drove right into the rental office destroying most of my equipment and another cart.

Hamish elbowed me pointing far in front of us.

Oh right, I'm not in the real world - I'm trapped in some alternate universe for all I know.

"Snap out of it - look; I see a lady!" Hamish looked out in awe. "And music, I hear music."

I looked at the lady who resembled a young bride. She wore a white dress which glowed in the sun on top of a giant steep hill. She was beautiful.

By the time I took my glance off her, Hamish was already climbing up the hill.

"Hey, wait up!" I called out, trying to catch up and running rather than crawling up like Hamish.

Hamish and I both had our strengths and weaknesses: He's more popular (but then again, we share the same group of friends), and I am more athletic (for instance, now). But I think Hamish is more brave than me.

I passed him and got to the top before he did.

"You're so slow," I said laughing, but my legs were burning from how much I pushed them to go forward up the hill.

Hamish took his last movement forward and we both stood facing the women who faced us as well.

"Would you like to hear the music again," she asked taking out a golden flute.

She started playing.

The vibration of each note echoed throughout the landscape of flat grassland and into the dark forests. You could even hear the ground shake from the powerful never-before-heard music played by the flute.

The sound was unexplainable but heavenly and for what seemed to be over three hours of playing it finally subsided.

"Please. Don't stop."

I wanted to hear more for it evaporated any depressing or anxious thoughts that clouded my thinking and put me in a deep trance where I felt lazy and calm.

She smiled and I thought I could hear a small giggle.

"You must be wizards. Non-muggles I mean. Only they enjoy my music. Every other living organism including non-magical humans hide from it, it is poisonous and horrifying for them to listen to. To others, it is the sound and cry of all things dying," she explained without taking her eyes off of us nor blinking.

Her head bobbed from left to right as she examined both me and Hamish.

Then, she touched both our foreheads gently; Hamish first and then mine.

Her hands were cold but soft from the cool breeze that came over the large meadow we stood in; her touch made me shiver a little.

The most extraordinary element about her was her eyes which were blue but glowed neon coloured every five seconds on a five second loop.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Uh… Hamish -"

"And I'm . . . Jacob. We're not from this place and we're hoping we could get back to the library at Hogwarts. That was the place where things got strange . . . where exactly are we now?"

The flute lady picked up a dandelion off the ground and blew away the seeds almost like she was forgetting that we were there in the first place.

"This is the creation of one man's ideas and imagination all wrapped up together. In a book; quite frankly, that book - the book you are holding is where everything here is from," She pointed a finger at the book Hamish held and was now staring directly at the object instead of us.

"That book holds everything in this realm from this moor, to the forest that surrounds us, to the sky world, the sandy dunes, beyond that, and beyond that, and finally, beyond that."

We looked across the horizon but saw only forests and mountains that lasted to the end.

"I cannot help you get home but I can direct you to our creator, who may have the patience to abide your request. However, I do warn you - he does not have the ability to love or empathize for anyone."

Hamish opened the book and flipped through pages of drawings, symbols and writings.

"Hey look, there's a picture of the two thousand feet tall swimming pool with bungee cords and acrobats doing flips; we were just there! Do you mean to tell us, miss, that we are inside a book?"

The lady nodded with an exciting grin and held out her hand to hamish gesturing for the book herself.

He handed the book to her which she hesitated to take but when she finally did, she became mesmerized with it and started sniffing each page.

"It smells like creator… oh my… it's his, it is really his…" her voice began to lose its gentle sound and feminine quality.

"The creator will be ever so pleased to find the book as he has been without it for so long."

The woman smiled and bowed to Hamish and I then hugged each of us separately.

"Thank you," She whispered then held her golden flute to the sky.

The flute grew a pair of wings and flew higher and higher into the sky until I could no longer see her.

"Would you like to see the creator?" Her voice echoed and amplified throughout the sky even though she was far out of sight.

"He can help us out, right?" I just wanted to be sure of it.

"Yes, it is possible. Do you see that pathway entering the forest," we both nodded in response, "if you follow right into the trail you should come across a slide. It will bring you to another person who can give you further directions."

Shrubbery and trees moved out of the way to present a clear gravel pathway.

"We'd like to go," Hamish chirped, out of the blue.

"Just go through here and remember to always check your right until you can see what looks like a giant pipe. After that, just hop on in."

I looked at Hamish worried but he seemed to understand all of the information.

"Come back again if you'd like. We don't get many visitors."

Hamish and I looked at one another, still processing what just happened.

"You know what I'm thinking about… Spike and Red; I wonder where they are?" Hamish asked as we walked and ducked under a giant tree branch in our path. I didn't respond because I knew Hamish nor me wanted the true answer to that - they sucked the fun out of everything. So we carried on the path.

* * *

 **A/N Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the music provided in links and they are separate from this story. They belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. They are provided there to enhance the storytelling and for entertainment purposes only.**


	4. S1E04A A Stormy Sea

**Music motifs:**

 **Stranded at Sea - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=Ga01CnJf6H8**

 **End of this chapter theme - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=qSHWjKCXqlc**

 **S1E04A: A Stormy Sea**

* * *

Miles went.

Me and Hamish were sweating so much through our shirts that we had to take off our school robes and wear it around our waists.

We looked to the right constantly but couldn't see the thing that the flute lady described.

Coming across a patch of tangled vines, Hamish attempted to burn them out of our way.

"Incendio," he chanted with his wand out and ready. Nothing happened.

"Why doesn't our own magic work here?" he asked, mostly rhetorical.

We took our time maneuvering our way through the patch of vines.

"Hey look, a campsite, maybe that's what the lady was talking about?"

We were now in a swampy marsh filled with mosquitoes constantly flying in our face and the humidity drying out of our mouths - even our own saliva.

"I feel like we're in minecraft, we've walked around for hours but now we've found a village, Hamish."

Minecraft was something me and Hamish played rarely; only when we were at Roman's house in the summer.

He owned every video game and had his own computer and Xbox hooked up in his bedroom.

Sometimes Roman chooses video games over friends, which is why were weren't hanging out with him much anymore.

Hamish and me hid behind a tree as we watched floating glass balls transform into animals, insects, and humans from the campsite.

Like live action figures being molded into existence.

We both gasped in hushed voices, trying not to be seen.

"Let's have a look," Hamish nudged me on the shoulder.

"Are you sure this is the place the lady gave us directions to?" I wasn't sure and I am almost always attentive while Hamish can get distracted easily.

"Yes, come on!" He grabbed me by the hand and we sprinted through the tall grass.

The campsite was a solid square building, made out of steel, I'm guessing - very, very, odd looking.

"Almost the-" Hamish didn't have the time to finish his sentence for now he was screaming and we were both falling down a pipe.

The echo in here was louder than I ever thought an echo could get and the walls around me were extremely old and rusty.

"Oh, not another slide!" I heard Hamish's voice bounce off the wall.

Then, I heard a clank.

BANG!

I bonked my head as I flew over a bump in the pipe.

Down, down we went.

This was by far the strangest adventure I've ever done in my life.

Now there was water coming down the pipe at a high speed like a rampaging waterfall.

"Hamish, watch out - there's water coming!"

I tried poking my head out of the water every now and then but it was a tiring effort.

When will we be out of this, I thought.

Instantaneously, the whole pipe filled up with water and I had to swim my way out of holding my breath.

I wasn't even good at holding my breath and the best I could hold it was 40 seconds. That was really all the time we needed because we finally reached the exit.

Hamish screamed and fell from the exit.

There must be a drop.

I closed my eyes as the zero gravity feeling hit me straight on. This time we fell into an ocean with waves of the size that could knock over pirate ships. "Hamish, grab hold of me so we don't get lost or separated!" I yelled, he could barely hear me over the rain and the sound of thunder. I launched my hand forward but a huge wave knocked us both straight underwater. I swam to the surface and kept swimming with all my energy to Hamish.

BAM! CRASH!

Another wave slammed me back underwater once again and I saw a flash of light from the surface.

"Humans… humans… humans have come…!"

A voice spoke in my head, it sounded hungry, tired, old and rasp.

"I've waiting long for this moment, so long have I been alone," the voice spoke again but echoed a laugh that sounded more like a creature of some sort.

I rose to the surface breathing hard, there was no time to think about the mysterious voice.

I have to think about survival.

Hamish swam to me this time but was pulled underwater quickly.

"Hamish!" I tore down after him panicking.

A man with rotten green and yellow teeth was dragging Hamish under and was going down deeper than I could catch up. We were getting deep enough where the water pressure started hurting my ears and caused them to ring.

Just then, the water level fell (rather fast) and my head was starting to poke out to the surface. Something was draining the water.

Hamish was struggling from the pirate looking man to get out of his hold.

"Hamish the water is draining!"

But then we both realized that it wasn't the water but us who were getting bigger (Did I read about something like this happening in a fairytale?).

The man who was holding on to Hamish now sat in the palm of Hamish's hand.

I looked at Hamish looking horrified and he shared the same expression as me.

"Ouch!" Hamish winced in pain when the lego sized pirate bit into his hand.

Hamish shook his hand and the pirate fell off and into the sea.

"Hey, Jacob, Hamish - one of you tell us what the hell is happening!" A chipmunk voice came from below where tiny figures were climbing up my leg.

"Red! Spike!"Hamish yelled and grabbed both of them with two fingers.

Spike was screaming but it was too high pitched to understand a word and Red was eating a corn dog.

I laughed, now we were the bigger ones.

"Throw them back in the sea Hamish, stick them in your butt, put them in the armpit or even worse stick 'em up your nose!" I laughed my head off as these nasty ideas to do with the tiny ant versions of Red and Spike came to my head. Hamish smirked and took Spike in one hand (Spike was more of Hamish's enemy) and held him high in the air, for Spike this was really scary.

"No, no, no, no, no - I take back all the things I said about you guys , just take me out of this crazy dream!" Spike's eyes were watering and he was on the verge of tears.

You would have to have no soul to not feel sorry for him so Hamish put Spike back nicely in his palm.

"Hey Spike, what about all those nasty thing you said to me? I'm your friend!" Red just finished his corn dog.

Spike was about to answer him when a cannon fired itself off in the distance.

Everyone put their fingers to their ears except for Hamish who couldn't but I bet his ears hurt pretty badly.

The fog cleared off and we could all see ships in the horizon coming our way, there must have been thousands.

"Do you think they're fighting with one another?" Hamish asked, dumbstruck by the view. It was pretty spectacular!

By the second cannon fire, we could start to see more and more and more, probably billions of ships now coming into view.

I looked at Hamish for what we should do, I was lost.

"Well what are you waiting for you dumbass - run! They're shooting cannons at us!" Spike screamed.

My knees buckled tight and locked, almost making me lose my balance but Hamish just looked at them petrified.

"RRUUNNN!" Spike screamed again, when we saw the first wave of cannons flying in the air and aiming right at us. So I did, telling Hamish to do the same. But it was hard to move through the water when it came up to your knees, especially since we are in the middle of an ocean.

As the cannons came closer they shrank in size, to me and Hamish it was the size of a golf ball but to Spike and Red; well I couldn't say the same.

I heard a crack and Hamish grunted meaning it must have hit him.

I looked back to see if he was okay but when I turned, the golf ball (or rather cannon) had exploded into tiny black bits of dust.

"Giant mosquitoes!" Red wailed.

What happened was the cannon ball exploded and out came a giant herd of thousands of mosquitoes buzzing loudly over the storm.

The dust really wasn't dust.

I could hear my heart pounding and I'm sure Hamish's heart was as well.

I ran too fast and tripped in the water (my upper body moved faster than my legs).

The water was as cold as ice so it gave me the shock and jolt to keep moving.

Hamish also kicked me in the back just in case.

It was like sounds of fireworks, I know my dog Chester back home would hate the sounds if he were here.

"Keep running Jacob," Hamish reassured me putting Red and Spike in his jean pockets.

Hamish looked back at me but it was too stormy and windy to see one another clearly.

"COME ON! We have to get out of here!"

"But we're in the middle of the ocean," I yelled, "Where are we going?"

The mosquitoes and now _wasps_ were getting closer and closer, the buzzing was incredibly loud.

"Hurry!" Hamish yelled, he couldn't hear at all what I was just saying.

The mosquitoes were already at my skin and the wasps stung right into my arms.

"JACOB!" Hamish yelled also getting swarmed by flies. "We need to get back to the real world, stay with me!"

Hamish grabbed my arm dragging me to go further as I had no energy to do so.

I pulled my arm away from Hamish but collapsed in the ocean with flies covering every part of my body.

The pain was unbearable and then I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the music provided in links and they are separate from this story. They belong to their respectful owners, Jeremy Soule and EA. No copyright infringement intended. They are provided there to enhance the storytelling and for entertainment purposes only.**


	5. S1E04B Underwater Excursion

**A/N I have to sincerely apologize as I meant for this chapter to be better in quality. I had written a great chapter but then had to rewrite the whole thing all over again due to losing my work. I did my best and I think the chapter is still pretty good but if it seems a bit rushed and too fast that it's too confusing to understand at times, let me know.**

 **Music motifs:**

 **Meeting the seaweed lady (beginning of chapter) - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=sp8PpIaE4JI**

 **Escape from the kitchen (3/4 of the way through chapter) - Youtube dot com slash watch?v=X9veInsx8eI**

* * *

 **S1E04B: Underwater Excursions**

My eyes opened up and they were very sore, along with that my eyesight was very bad and everything was blurry; I felt like I had the vision of my grandfather.

Where on earth was I?

I looked around but all I could see was a bright light with jail bars framing horizontal lines in my field of vision.

I was caged up.

Getting up to stand, I bonked my head hard against the "ceiling." The room must have been very tight.

When I crawled forward I could feel the cold steel bars so I tried pushing and pulling. It was no use; it was locked.

"Hello," I said, my voice echoing. There was absolute silence. Not just that but there was something odd about my voice. The sound was muffled, sounding as if I was talking underwater.

Wait, I am underwater. But I'm… breathing…

I panicked because I didn't see Hamish anywhere and it seemed like I was now forever trapped in a soundless underwater world.

Then there came a noise.

A grinding sound similar to that of a nail against a chalkboard.

I could see a fish type of creature through the metal bars but it was difficult to get a clear picture of what it was. It was some type of creature.

As the creature got closer, its features became clearer and I could now see the face of a beautiful blonde woman.

I looked away as my eyes began to sting from the horrible sight.

Her gaze had to be under an enchantment of some sort. It was similar to what I'd read on the Basilisk in a school textbook on magical creatures. Her eyes made mine hurt and if I stared any longer it could be deadly.

The head of the beautiful blonde woman was not attached to any physical body but was instead connected by a seaweed entanglement of some sort.

"Hello, boy."

I looked down to the ground and I made sure not to show my fear.

"It's time to put you to good use, relating to food perhaps," She said licking her lips. "come with me." Her voice was soft and calm just like the flute lady but I could hear a hint of ulterior motive.

I think she might be going to eat me.

A clown fish came from behind the seaweed lady and unlocked me from the grated jail cell.

The little orange fish was so tiny in comparison to her.

The seaweed lady ensnared me with her algae tentacles, trying to force me to look at her.

"What a beautiful face you have," She whispered into my ear, "And those blue eyes… could I get a closer look?"

I kept on fidgeting my head away from her face and her cold breath.

Don't look, don't look, I kept repeating to myself.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to remain calm and diverting the conversation.

"You're quite rude but my name is Leonara. And you are… Jacob, hmmm?"

She dragged me around what seemed to be the interior of an abandoned underwater shipwreck.

There were other creatures locked in their own jail cells that I could see along my right and left.

What a miserable looking place this was.

"Jacob, you are awfully quiet… well, If you will not look me in the eyes; You'll have to cook me something, how does that sound? Off to the Kitchens with you!"

"MOMMY!" An electrical screeching of an AI generated voice said.

The vibration of sound was enough to knock us all off our feet.

Plus it was the most annoying sound I had ever heard in my life.

"It's my robotic daughter. I haven't gotten her fixed in years and she's a very expired gadget. My little princess, why don't you go bother the other fishes in the sea because MOMMY IS BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

"MOMMY but I want to sing you a song," Both me and Leonara's clown fish servant put our hands to our ears. Out from what seemed to be the captain's cabin of the wreck that was a ship, a seven foot tall robot appeared.

The "daughter" of Leonara was very ugly looking and her robotic assembly could have been put together by a toddler for all I know. On top of that, it was smothered in glitter and makeup - like a horrible barbie doll.

"RUN - before she does sing. My eyes can certainly consume and break the weak minded but her singing… can do much worse. Come, Jacob."

Leonara shot fast through the water pulling me along; my eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

I was pushed hard into a dusty old looking kitchen where Leonara disappeared on me, slamming a vault door behind.

"Remember, I don't have time for people who waste mine. And you don't want to end up like the last chef. All right well, it's time to work. Put on your chef hat and move, move, move," her voice said behind the door.

"Wait," I began to say but then stepped and crushed a bony hand of a decomposing skeleton sending a shiver down my spine.

This must have been Leonara's last victim to the job.

She was long gone now and couldn't hear me.

I itched at my leg as the pain from the wasps still burnt into my skin.

Think Jacob, how am I going to do this. For starters, The kitchen is a disaster area and secondly all I know how to make is boiled water.

I made kraft dinner once, but it turned out brown and burnt.

I starting going around frantically trying to find something to cook.

Opening up the fridge, I had to duck right away as a group of sardines flew past in front of me.

Oh great, the fridge was totally empty.

"What's taking so long in there? Mommy's hungry!"

The whole room shook, rattling pots and pans.  
A glass mirror even cracked, presenting a luminous light coming out from inside of it.

It was really cool and drew me closer.

"If you don't make mommy and me a snack soon, she will lock you back up and I will sing all day long to you."

I pressed hard on me ears trying to block out any sound I heard from the robotic daughter of Leonara.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second!" I said fearful.

That should stall her and her mother for a while - now what am I going to do with the mirror.

In a state of panic I grabbed one of the fallen shattered pieces of glass and attempted to stick it back in place.

This failed miserably as all of a sudden the whole mirror shattered revealing transparent glass.

Through the glass glowed none other than the R.D. book and boy was it bright - it stung my eyes.

My heart began to race. What was it doing there? The last time I saw it was when the flute lady took it from us.

 _"it smells like creator...oh my... it's his, it is really his..."_

I thought of what the flute lady had said when she took the book from us.

 _"The creator will be ever so pleased to find the book as he has been without it for so long."_

But she never took it to this supposedly "all powerful" creator.

Something fishy was going on here. I couldn't trust anyone in this dream world.

I reached for my wand instinctively, prepared to cast flipendo in order to smash the glass that confined the R.D. book inside of it but remembered magic was no use here.

A loud knock against the vault door sounded, Leonara was angry.

"Where is my food boy? I'm giving you thirty more seconds… otherwise I'll find other uses for you."

I think that meant _I would_ become the food.

Think of something - _quick_ , I told myself.

I tried punching the glass to smash it but that did nothing but give pain to my fist. Ouch that hurt.

"Fifteen seconds, lad."

My hands started shaking uncontrollably. I was dead meat.

I grabbed a steel ladle (rather rusty mind you) and swung it at the glass as hard as I could.

It bounced off the glass, flying out of my hands. Great.

"TEN SECONDS!"

I grabbed a kitchen knife and tried cutting into the glass. It hadn't even done as much as leave a scratch. What the heck was this glass made out of.

"Five… four…"

My heart pounded hard, filling up my chest with pain.

Out of desperation I held out my hands flexing all the muscles in them and my arm. This really was low for myself to be acting like I have telekinesis or something stupid like that.

"Three… two…"

I closed my eyes and prayed to the unknown for any help at all - this was the end for me but there was one last strand of hope I found within myself.

"...one…"

"I need the R.D. book now! Please come to me," I yelled in my head.

SMASH! The book flew out from the glass shattering across the whole kitchen; pieces and bits flying everywhere.

The magic book moved so fast into my hands that it knocked me over a few feet.

The vault door flew open making a loud bang against the wall.

Leonara looked at me hungrily, licking her lips.

"You useless child. I'm taking you back to -" She stopped horrified looking at the smashed mirror but more importantly the book that lied in my hands.

"You thief!" Leonara leapt at me but I was faster as I had rolled over to my left in a split second. Through a small broken piece of mirror I saw that her eyes were now glaring red and her hair was now full of snakes.

"You will pay for this!" Her voice hissed and was more coarse and rough to be a female voice now.

I quickly left through the vault door but fell down, far below.

As I fell, the world around me changed like the previous times before in this confusing realm.

I started floating to the ground now until my feet slowly touched the ground.

The shipwreck I had just been in which was covered in seaweed, moss and vegetation was now no more.

Around me there were bright lights, and colour all around. I was in a very prestigious and expensive restaurant. It was like the old rotting underwater ship had been restored back to its tip top shape before sinking.

However, there was a big problem. I was really tiny - the size of a mouse to be exact in comparison to the size of the room.

There were people bustling back and forth. Waiters, servers, chefs and customers who were giant in comparison to my size.

I had to find a shelter or I would get stepped on soon so I quickly hid underneath a table. I sat leaning against the table leg and breathed a huge sigh.

An alarm sounded throughout the restaurant and the lights turned dark red, flashing on and off.

"Get the boy! He's small so you will need to look under tables and everywhere you can possibly imagine. I don't care if he's dead or alive - I need that book. NOW!"

There was a hysteria of screaming and the sound of footsteps were everywhere.

My chances of getting stomped on were high but getting out from underneath the table was my only option if I wanted to escape the mess I was in.

I hid the R.D. book underneath my sweater and then I made a dash for it.

Right there and then I could relate to what mice or any type of small animal must feel in the unwanted presence of humans.

Giants were shrieking and one even used a broom to whack me with.

An adrenaline rush went through me from the fright I felt when all at once the upper bodies of the giants transformed into faces of killer sharks. I peddled faster.

I ran as fast as I could until I found my way through a pipe; good thing I was on the Hogwarts Track & Field team.

I crawled through and up the inside the pipe until I reached the decaying looking upper deck of what was once long ago a pirate ship.

Compared to the noisy inside of the restaurant, outside was as quiet as the sound of being underwater.

I tried running desperately off of the shipwreck and onto the sand of what was the bottom of the sea. The question is: where do I go now.

I looked up trying to search for the surface but it was too far up. Down here it was dark and too far down for light to reach.

I was still able to breathe underwater; which I still couldn't grasp how I could.

When I attempted to walk something different happened. Instead of my foot planting itself back down on the surface after I raised it, it lifted off the ground into the air.

It was almost like a flight but no it wasn't anything like that. If you've ever seen an astronaut walk on the moon and the way they're legs move like they're moving inside jello - this is exactly how I moved.

Come on, I urged my legs, let's go.

CRUNCH!

The wooden planks holding the deck in place splintered and cracked open.

It was Leonara.

"Get him!" She barked at her henchmen.

My breathing sped up and I tried making my legs move but they were too slow for the seaweed lady.

"It's my book. Why do you want it so bad?" I asked.

As soon as the half-shark, half-giant human creatures of the restaurant came up to the upper deck they crumbled into pieces of chalk and dust (and all different colours too). One after the other until finally they were all destroyed and a pile of chalk with powder moving through the air was left.

"Because YOU do not understand the power that book holds - you are an oblivious child!" Leonara said, her facial expression morphing into wrinkles and small open wounds. Her long seaweed arm extended in length and wrapped around my terribly swelled up leg.

"Ahhhhh, you fool! Impossible! How dare you use fire magic on me!" She screamed.

I quickly glanced down at my leg and saw that the bruising disappeared and a disgusting puss shot out of a hole in my leg attacking Leonara.

That was my chance: I leapt in the air.

I was now swimming, quickly spotting a cave where voices came from.

The seaweed lady moved like a ghost towards me (or like an underwater octopus) but got tangled up in floating seaweed and fisherman netting. She grunted and jerked left to right but nothing happened.

A stone lifted up from the ground by the entrance of the cave shutting me inside. I better have picked a good place to hide because I was going to be stuck in here for a while.

"Hello I need to get out of here…" I said hoping whoever was in here would hear me. I was walking down a tight corridor with mossy stone walls and skeletons hanging from the ceiling.

Uh oh.

What's the big idea?

I need someone to play with…

Don't need a clean one

Don't need a nice one

I just need a buddy I can sing to…

I covered my ears but sunk to my knees over how horrible the daughter of Leonara's voice was singing some kids TV show tune (One you would hear in Dora or Franklin). I even had to sing and hum my own tune to block her out.

Finally I entered a circular room with the same seaweed covered walls except in the room there was a lobster, the robot child of Leonara bouncing around the room and an odd looking telescope attached to the wall.

I ducked just in time to avoid getting crushed in the face by the steel-bodied robot girl swinging her arms.

"A new friend, a new friend!" It squeaked in a high pitched robotic voice; her eyes glowed a bright pink red.

"No. I wish to see the creator," I said running in circles away from the robot. "I have his book!"

"Don't make me sing a song," It said; it's eyes changing shape into the form of hearts. I sped up the pace and tripped myself trying to avoid stepping on the lobster.

"Leave him be you brat!" The lobster shouted chasing her out of the room with a watergun. Sparks flew out of the robot as she sped out of the room faster than a bullet. The lobster crawled back over to the telescope, looked at me and then back to the telescope.

"Um… excuse me," I said tapping the lobster on the head. It pinched me with it's claw on the finger and pressed a couple buttons on the telescope.

"Ouch, hey, wait a minute!" But it wasn't listening, it tried to jump up and pinch me on the nose but I moved my head away just in time.

"Be quiet and let me speak!" It said.

It's voice was extremely deep and masculine.

It was like the voice of someone who narrated old 1940s and 1950s radio dramas.

The telescope was full of blinking lights and beeping, meeping, booping, whoosing sounds came from the device.

"I will help you see the creator, because I am the only person who can get you there. Nobody else can," The Lobster said clicking his claws and wagging his tail like a dog.

I watched the lobster press different buttons, play with the wires and attach different parts to the telescope until a large red laser hit the tilestone wall.

"Um what are you-" It launched itself in the air at me pinching me by the sleeve.

"I need you to point the laser at that tiny hole in the wall. If you do, it will send you directly to the creator and I can produce enough electrical energy to retire," The lobster explained dragging me to the telescope.

"Retire?" I asked confused.

"Quitting - with money! I'll never see that bratty girl and the seaweed beast of a lady again!"

It took me a while to aim right but when the laser reached the hole a blue portal opened up with a strong wind.

Well, here goes nothing then.

* * *

 **A/N Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the music provided in links and they are separate from this story. They belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. They are provided there to enhance the storytelling and for entertainment purposes only.**


	6. S1E05 The Man With No Face

**A/N We are about halfway through season 1 of Harry Potter: the Next NEXT generation (still not sure but last episode/chapter will probably be episode 10 - however it may carry on to 15… haven't determined that yet). Enjoy!**

 **Music motifs:**

 **Maze Chase ~ Youtube dot com slash watch?v=rhLwxPNWyhc**

* * *

 **S1E05: The Man With No Face**

My body was squeezed like taffy through a tiny hole (or portal rather).

I felt really sick and claustrophobic going through the time vortex.

"Bye," I heard the lobster say. It sounded far away and muffled like speaking into a glass jar.

ZAP!

My body reshaped itself to normal size after squirting out the portal like toothpaste.

I was in a white soundless room with a perfectly blue swimming pool. It was empty except for three figures who looked just as confused as me.

"Hamish!"

I walked over to him pointing at his arm which was swelled up into a lime green colour.

Spike was trying to smash the glass walls and Red got his foot stuck in the cement ground; we don't know how though.

"Think you're funny, do ya?" Spike sneered gaining in on us, his hair and his clothing were drenched in salt water. His eyes had bags under them and it wasn't from lack of sleep.

"Calm down - we're just as confused as you are," I said keeping my ground.

Hamish was trying to hide a laugh and I stepped on his foot; Spike was already angry enough.

I think we got him back enough for trying to get us in trouble in the library at school.

"Help!" Red screamed falling over on his back until his foot caved out of the wall.

There was another person in the room; a man in his 40s with a black suit and top hat. He looked like a butler.

"Hey, I'm going to have to fix that hole in the wall!" He said getting up from a pool chair and taking a sip of his lemonade from a straw.

"Sorry," Hamish said, Spike suddenly tensed up and Red's face flushed like a tomato.

"Where are we, sir?" I asked the man.

"This is the site where the creator first arrived and created this world." He smiled happily as if he were referring to Christmas day.

We all stared at one another for about a minute, nothing happened at all and the man just looked at us frozen in place. It was quite awkward.

He then sat down at a circular picnic table with a red and white parasol attached, closed his eyes and stopped moving. He turned into a wax figure.

"You guys are devil worshippers, aren't you," Spike said pointing a twitching hand at both Hamish and I, "You practice dark magic and are going to take revenge on me and Red…"

Hamish and I looked at each other suppressing a giggle and deciding to lie and scare Red and Spike.

"That's right," Hamish said his face tensed from holding laughter. "Now get into the pool before I burn you with my flame hands!"

Spike and Red both let out yelps and dived into the water (Red doing a belly flop).

As soon as two loud splashes with a wave of ripples erupted from the pool a loud booming god-like voice screamed, "WHO WAKES ME? WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE CREATOR? SPEAK!"

Spike and Red swam like motorboats out of the pool, shivering close by to us in fright.

We waited and looked around; I looked at the man in the black suit and top hat because he's the only person who could talk with a deep adult voice, or was it Hamish doing a very good impersonation.

"Look!" Hamish said pointing to the water. In one spot, the water bubbled and steamed and then the bubbles turned into white water that levitated in midair.

"What the…" Red's jaw dropped open and Spike had to grab him from falling into the water - we all couldn't believe our eyes.

The white coloured water in the air grew a string that became the structure of a human body.

It was impossible to determine of such thing was a boy or girl.

The hands of the creature still looked like water floating in midair.

How does this "thing" even hold things with hands like those, I wondered.

Even though it had no face or eyes it looked like it was expecting something from us.

There was absolute silence so it came closer. It scared me but it looked harmless.

"Living beings… here… in my palace," the creature spoke.

We all stood watching and gave glances to one another.

"I was once a human, did you know?"

Nobody said a word because we didn't know how to respond.

Red was moving his hand around trying to swat a fly that buzzed around.

We all watched Red because it was the only thing that broke the awkward silence.

When everybody looked at Red, I turned my head towards the creature. It was by far the most frightening thing I'd seen surpassing all the creatures I'd seen at Hogwarts even. The scariest aspect being the absence of a face on the spirit.

I couldn't even tell the spirit's expression as its head drew closer to Red studying him.

Then the creature/spirit floated back and his head rotated 360 degrees to look around the room.

"You don't believe me, because I look ugly and scary, like a human who has no soul. But I can prove to you that I'm from your world. On Earth, there are hospitals, cars, schools, families, nights, mornings, candy shops and I can go on and on and on. I used to be what you wizards call - a muggle. Or no-maj, if you will. I was male in my past life. So, do you all believe me now?"

I wasn't going to answer but I hoped someone would, Spike? Hamish?... Red?

"Are you humans mute? _Silent_? What is the matter with all of you?"

I pushed myself to be brave and ask the question I've been thinking about for the whole time.

"Are you the creator?"

Its head darted towards me.

"Very good. Smart you are because you are absolutely right. I am Caeth, ruler of darkness and I created this world on my own, any guesses how?" he looked at all of us but definitely took time to look at me.

"... a book," I hesitated to say.

His blank face and head nodded very slowly.

"I was expecting all of you to answer correctly because it's how every one of you got here. I'm starting to like you more than your friends…" He lifted his paper white arm and liquid floating hand to point at me.

I didn't have the guts to look at Hamish and the others - but how could they be jealous of a creepy ghost liking me the best. I hope he doesn't make me his ghost assistant.

"I am going to make this short and simple, I need the book-"

"If we give you the book, could we go home?" Hamish interrupted.

There was silence but finally the spirit spoke.

"Follow me, I need to know more about you all." And he led us down a pathway with many turns and stairs. It felt like a maze which was very dark. Moss grew and there were plants all over the walls.

"How old is this place?" This time Spike spoke, his voice sounded less scared than mine.

But the spirit didn't answer and kept moving forward.

Finally, we entered into a room with a huge golden statue of David by Michelangelo spouting water out of it and a waterfall behind it.

"To answer your question, this place is not very old at all, I've just left my place the way it is… in fact, I've tried cleaning it - including this brilliant statue. Ah, the mind of a muggle; to create something as fascinating such as this without the use of any spells or potions. A brain maybe even greater than witches and wizards, hmmm?" Caeth chuckled.

His statue was rusty gold with dents and scratches, you could hardly make out the face.

"No matter how hard I try to make it brand new - it always stays the same. I can create or destroy anything with my mind, except within this place!" Caeth floated around the statue admiring it.

"I want you all to sit down."

There was a loud cracking noise and suddenly four chairs appeared from behind us.

We all sat down… except for Spike.

"Look man, I don't care about your creepy crackpot world you've created for yourself - just get us out of this world and we'll give you the book -"

"SIT!" Caeth's voice echoed and screamed across the room causing water from the fountain to shoot all over us.

"I will not be spoken to like that by pathetic wizarding world scum, like yourself. The last thing I'm going to do is set you free with an opportunity like this to escape. My powers are weaker than ever. I cannot create anything in this world but you humans can…"

We all looked at one another but Spike sat in his chair whimpering.

"One of you has already figured out how to use this ability, congratulations." Caeth's voice sounded very fake and welcoming and at once I knew he was talking about me. I made me and Hamish huge when we nearly drowned in the ocean, and I took the book out of the mirror by concentrating; was this the superpower Caeth was referring to?

"Now, I can make you humans rich, the only thing I can create now is money and I have an infinite supply of it in any currency, any time period, any universe."

Spike and Red's eyes lit up.

"I need two of you four to create certain things for me and I will give you as much money as you want in return. Now on the count of three, the first two of you who make it to the waterfall will get the job, ready-"

Spike and Red were running fast past the statue.

Spike was ahead by a few meters than Red who fell over and struggled to get up.

They disappeared into the waterfall.

"Unfortunately, that leaves you two. I thought I saw potential in one of you to make the smart decision. Your wise friends will now inherit this world now that I'm done with it. Now the only use I can make of you both is using you to enter your world."

Hamish moved back fearfully and began to speak but then stopped.

"You are going to have to speak up over this waterfall," Caeth moved his head towards it causing the rushing water to stop altogether.

The only sounds left were from the few water droplets trickling down.

"Give me the book," Caeth said extending his arm and reaching for the book behind my back. Then it sunk into the floating bubbly hand of his from mine.

His hands felt icy cold.

"I'll have to kill you two now that you know my secrets and I will destroy all wizards in your world so that non magical humans can rule in peace without any oppressor."

This was no joke, me and Hamish glanced at each other and Hamish signalled that we needed to get out of here, and fast. But how?

"I can hear your thoughts… I may sound crazy but wizards are evil and I'm doing you both a favor putting you out of your miseries. It will be painless."

He extended his hand towards us and a small hole in his mouth opened up.

"Run!" Hamish screamed and we both darted through a stone wall corridor. It was like a maze in here.

His screams echoed all around us along with hissing and biting sounds.

"Don't look behind Hamish, keep running," I yelled but the ceiling crumbled to the floor creating a dead end. We were stuck.

Frantically trying to break our way through the rock wall, we both screamed our heads off.

"Hamish!" I screamed as my legs were pulled upwards by the strong grip of Caeth.

I reached out my hands to get at least a grip on the ground but it was no use.

My nails scratched against the floor, which made the most disturbing sound along with the stinging pain I felt.

I let myself get dragged but tried to come up with a plan to get us out.

"Two little rebels, that's what you both are and it's all for attention!" Caeth's voice sounded much crueler and he gave a devilish laugh after this sentence.

"Pry his arm off and keep kicking!" Hamish screamed, he seemed to have found a trick faster than I could.

From all the bouncing around it was hard to even get to his milky swooshing hands but when I did my hands just went right through his - like he was a hologram or something.

"I can't, what about you?" But then we were both thrown into the fountain of the Michelangelo statue.

Caeth let go and laughed, towering over us.

"Now after eighty years of waiting I will enter back into the human world where I was born," His hands formed fingers and palms, with the book appearing in his hand from thin air.

"Hmmm... now what is the password again… ah, yes…

Power,

Intellect,

And Status,

The Three Ultimates of the Mind.

I Conquered All,

My Creation is Done,

It is Time to Rid What I Despise.

Witches and Wizards Will Lie on Mountains of Blood and Bone,

Silence Will Now be Forever Known."

The book began to glow wherever there was ink or an imprint of some kind then everything began to shatter all around us and catch fire like parchment would.

It was as if we were in a world of chalk that was getting rained on.

Everything began to become blurry and distorted - even our own skin.

Hamish was just a brown smudge to me.

There was silence and then music began playing, the same music that the flute lady played. It was beautiful and it put me straight to sleep as a giant white sheet flew over and covered me head to toe.

* * *

 **A/N Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the music provided in links and they are separate from this story. They belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. They are provided there to enhance the storytelling and for entertainment purposes only.**


End file.
